Why Me
by kris the ninja pirate
Summary: being in such a small group. It can get hard to deal with. What happens when the Aang gang take a beak from each other. What sort of shenanigans will our favorite characters get into. Toph’s turn!


Summary: being in such a small group. It can get hard to deal with. Wha happens when they take a beak from each other. What sort of shenanigans will our favorite characters get into. Toph's turn!

Disclaimer: I do not own avatar. I think people would kill me if I did. (A lot of changes would happen)

Warning: Not much I would think. A little ooc-ness. And slight Zuko bashing.

Kris: On with the story!

Sighing for the sixth time today Toph was beyond annoyed. It seemed that everyone was out to piss her off today. Sokka and Katara are fighting over whether or not whales could get headaches. And Aang thought it would be fun to talk very loudly about being the avatar. Even though no one wanted to hear it.

"No Sokka! Why would a whale not be able to get a headache! They think too."

"Katara, what in the world would a whale have to think about? They do not get headaches! That's just stupid." Sokka slapping his hand to his forehead. Giving himself headache by doing so.

"And so as I was saying. It's just not about me anymore. I have to be the avatar for the people who look for hope and help. It's a hard job but I know I can do it. Seeing as I am the avatar."

' _I need to get out of here. I'm going to loose my mind' _Toph slowly stood up trying to sneak out of the tent before anyone could see her.

'_closer, closer. Almost there. Just a little more.' _

"Hey Toph where you going? I'm not done telling you about how a saved and poor albino rat-sheep from getting eaten by a monkey-lion."

"Ahhh! Aang can't take it any more! You're not that great. Without me you would still be punching a flower for stealing your soap!" Running from the tent at full speed Toph just wanted to get away.

After running for what seemed to be hours. (more like nine seconds) Toph stopped at the top of a small hill.

'Okay, it's nice a quiet here. Nothing out here but me.' Letting out a sigh of relief toph plopped down of the grass to enjoy her day…After about a minute into her day she found out something about her self. She has the attention span of a dog.

'How can I bored already? This can't be. I've been craving quiet all day. And now that I have it I'm bored…. Life hates me.'

Getting up from her hill witch she named . K8m657 in her boredom. Toph set off on her on her way back. Humming to herself to make the time go faster. Toph got to thinking.

'_If I get bored without anyone with me. But the other's annoy me to no end. What should I do? Maybe I need a new friend. One who's into beating stuff with rocks. And Punching geeks in the face.'_ (I have nothing wrong with geeks! I am one)

As if on queue Toph heard grinding stone. And what seemed to be battle cries. Changing course to see what who this person was. Toph wondered into a forest. One that most people would stay away from. Seeing the stay away sign gave most a hint. But Toph being as blind and a bat walked right past it.

"You stupid rock! When I say move you move! It's not that hard." Whoever the person was they were talking to rocks.

Moving a bit closer to try and find out who it is. Toph could tell. This girl's crazy. Not only is she talking to rocks now she's screaming about emo kids.

"I can't believe that little emo said those things about me! When I get back I'll rip his arm off and stuff it down his throat. I wonder what he'll die of first. Blood lose or lack of air." The girl froze. Sniffing the air. She seems to have caught Toph's scent. That not being hard seeing as Toph hadn't had a bath in a week.

"Who's there? Show your self before I get bored and burn the place down."

"Azula? Is that you? It's me Toph. The awesome chick that follows Aang around? You remember right?"

"Toph? Hmm the blind annoying girl who speaks out of term." Yeah I remember you. Here for a fight? Cause I'm in no mood to be messed with." Azula's fists lite up in a blue flame. Showing her anger.

Toph could feel the heat. "No, I'm not here to fight. As much as one would feel great rigt about now. I'm just bored out of my mind. What about you?" Toph came down from the tree she was hiding in.

"My emo brother called me a sore loser today when he beat me at go fish. So I came out here to find a rock to crush him in his sleep with. But it won't move." Letting out a sigh Azula tried to push the rock but it stayed put.

"Hey Azula I can help you with the rock. I am a earth bender. The best there is truth be told." Toph holding her head up high.

After a few hours of pushing and bending the bolder up to the castle Azula and Toph hurried through the window of Zuko's bedroom. "Okay Toph, he's asleep get the rock and throw it on him."

Toph grabbed the bolder and was about to crush Zuko's head when. "Hey wait Toph! Oh my goodness. Zuko sleeps with a stuff momo doll! This is ten time better then killing him! Put the rock down Toph. It's time for a little sister blackmail."

Throwing the rock onto a priceless family photo. Toph pouted. "I wanted to kill him though!"

Kris: Well there you go. I know it was weird and short. But I don't want put a lot of time into a story that might not make it. So if it does well the next chapter will be longer. So, tips welcome. Just be nice about it. And reviews are even nicer! So click the button. Sokka's turn next chapter.


End file.
